Holiday Magic
by PokeyPocky
Summary: Short oneshots posted on my old quizilla account, and now here! Holidays, Reborn characters, and romance... who could ask for more?  Warning: May contain usual dose of Ri idiocy.
1. St Patrick's Day

Hello~! :D It's been awhile. I was just taking a 5 hour break from my essay and decided to walk on the path of nolstagia. And lookie, I found some decent oneshot-drabble thingys I wrote on my quizilla account, ShadowxxHeart (from like, a year ago -_- )

I know this is a rip off because you're probably waiting for me to update Reborn Files ... I sincerely apologize for that *bows* But I hope you guys understand the procrastinator's pain when it comes to digging good story lines out... IT SUCKS D:

* * *

><p>Some things in life were just too complex for your brain to comprehend. Levi's complete love and devotion for your boss, for instance. His dedication had crossed the line from loyalty to worship years ago. Or that kid, Sawada Tsuna-whatever-his-name-was and his hair. It just defied all known laws of gravity to men.<p>

And, of course, the biggest, most unfathomable mystery of all: how Belphegor always managed to "win" your little games and bets.

"Shishishi~ _**Maid-san~**_"

You gritted your teeth, shooting your best death glare at the smirking prince. You could feel his eyes running up and down your maid outfit-clad body and twitched.

Just how did this happen again?

_-3__ hours __ago-_

_"Hey,__ Bel!__ Let's __play __a __game!__ If__ I__ win,__ then__ you__ have__ to__ be__ my__ foot __stool__ for __the__ day!"_

_"Shishishi~__ Alright__.__ But__ if__ I __win,__ then __the__ Princess __has __to__ do __whatever__ the__ Prince __orders."_

_"Deal!"__ You__ narrowed__ your__ eyes__ competitively.__ That __sucker__ was__ going__ down!_

_-10__ minutes __later-_

_You __couldn't __believe it.__ You__ were... losing?__ And __now__ that __stupid__ sadist__ was__ going__ to__ pull__ another __one__ on__ you..._

_"Shishishi~__ Well,__ Princess?"_

_You__ bit__ your __lip __as __you __tried__ to __avoid__ his__ gaze.__ A__ bead__ of__ sweat__ dripped__ down__ onto __your__ shirt,__ and__ you__ let __out__ a__ defeated__ sigh__ as __the __truth__ hit__ you._

_There __was__ just__ no __way __to__ win..._

_"Here..." __you__ reluctantly__ handed__ the__ awaiting__ Prince__ his__ needed __item__ and__ grumbled.__ Belphegor __smirked__ at__ you,__ saying __the__ very__ words __that__ you __wished__ would__ cease__ to__ exist__ in__ the __world__ right__ now._

_"Goldfish.__ I__ win."_

_"...stupid __Bel..."_

_"And __I__ believe__ that__ Princess__ has__ some__ commands__ to__ carry__ out~?"_

After that, a lacy maid outfit and a matching duster were aruptly shoved into your arms. One change of clothes, a frilly headband, and some mild furniture kicking-slash-swearing later, and _voila_, Belphegor had his very own maid!

Your flashback was rudely interrupted by the blond prince laughing and studying your outfit.

"Oh, Princess~ Do you know what day it is today?" he asked. You sullenly shook your head. Who cared what day it was? And you'd perfer not remembering this day, anyways.

"And you're not wearing any green today, are you?" You glared at him. Stupid Bel, he should know. He was the one who had picked out this ridiculous clothing, not you!

An evil grin lit up his face. Belphegor slowly started advancing on you, like a predator cornering his prey after a long period of stalking.

"Shishishi~ How rude of the Princess, not honouring the commoners' tradition of St Patrick's Day~ Looks like she'll have to be punished, royalty style~" he cooed. You gasped, feeling your legs hit the edge of the sofa.

"Y-You jerk! You planned this, didn't you?" You accused. Belphegor had a knowing smirk on his face; he was the genuis of the Varia, after all.

As quick as a flash, the Varia prodigy knocked you down and had you pinned to the couch. You could only stare in shock as you gaped up at the sadistic prince, feeling a shiver crawl down your spine as you saw his intentions clearly in his grin.  
><em><strong><br>**__**Oh,**__** shit.**_

You had to be a masochist.

Because somehow, as Belphegor bent down to bite harshly at your neck, to keep your hands locked in a tight grip, and to lick away the blood he had drawn, you didn't feel repulsed at all. You didn't feel the urge to push him away, to slap him and call him a pervert, or to kick his most precious "Belphegor Jr."

You rather liked it.

* * *

><p>Ri: I really liked this series theme, but my reaction to my old drabbles is -_-. I'm thinking of starting it again with new oneshots, but only if you guys are interested (so let me know please! :D )<p> 


	2. Children's Day

So here's another oneshot I found with Xanxus! Again, its on my quizilla account ShadowxxHeart if you want to read them!

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"Come on, Hiro! Shake the rattle for mommy!"

"Goo ga bloo shoo."

Many years ago, when you envisioned your perfect family scene, you'd imagine your husband and yourself playing with an adorable child in a comfy living room. A pleasant fire would burn quietly in its hearth, spreading its cozy, inviting warmth everywhere within its reach.

But here you were in a mafia boss' office, playing peek-a-boo with a 10 month-old son who was obviously more interested in throwing things (you blamed his father), and the daddy lounging on an office chair with a glass half-filled with whisky in his hand and a heavy scowl on his face.

"Blurshoogaa!" you son babbled baby nonsense. He gave you a cheerful smile before grabbing the rattling piece of plastic and throwing it across the room.

Knocking into a _**certain**_ glass of alchohol in the hand of a _**certain **_irritated Varia boss.

Xanxus glowered at you, amber-coloured liquid dripping onto his once crisp, clean, white shirt. He threw in a glare at Hiro for extra measure, but the toddler was too busy obliviously looking for his favourite toy. He gave a tearful wail as he realised it was nowhere to be seen.

Xanxus threw the empty glass into a corner and gave you a commanding look.

"Get me some more whisky, woman." You gave him a dull stare.

You'd think after 15 years, a marriage, and a kid with the guy he'd learn your name by now.

Heaving a huge sigh, you got up from the couch you were sitting on and jabbed a finger in your oh-so affectionate husband's direction.

"If I see even one tear on Hiro's face when I get back, you'll find yourself sleeping in Squalo's room with his sword shoved up your ass!" You warned, making your way out.

Just as you were about to close the door behind you, the faint sound of a chair being shoved aside, the clattering of a rattler, and a baby's bubbly laughter reached your ears.

A smile tugged your lips.

**_Maybe_****_ he_****_ won't _****_make_****_ such_****_ an_****_ awful_****_ dad_****_ after_****_ all._**


	3. April Fools

Ri: Wheeee, I'm on a roll today! xD

Voice: Reposting your old stories does not make you on a roll. Fool.

Ri:... (woah, even my own conscious bullies me T_T)  
>So here's Naito on April Fool's Day :D<p>

* * *

><p>It was official.<p>

Today sucked.

The day had started out relatively normal, what with the usual routine of being woken up by an annoying alarm clock, destroying said alarm, and taking a shower. Next came the getting dressed, eating breakfast, and rushing out of the house to school parts.

It was after the rushing part when things started to go downhill.

Of course, it just had to be the day when the obnoxious little boy next door decided to jump into a mud puddle next to you, splashing mud all over your nice, clean, white uniform. Today had to be the day when your bag strap ripped, causing notebooks and papers to fall everwhere. And obviously, fate wouldn't be satisfied unless it had sent a huge, carnivorous hell hound to chase you all the way to school.

Yup, today sucked alright.

Sighing, you shoved the classroom door open and stepped in.

"Sorry I'm la-"

SPLASH!

Naito Longchamp bounded forward, flashing peace signs everywhere and yelling," _-chan! _-chan! Peace, peace!"

You stood in the doorway, shocked and doused with water, droplets falling from the bucket hanging on the doorframe onto your forehead. You felt miserable, murderous, and even more soaked than you already were.

"Hahahaha! _-chan! April Fool's! Peace, peace!" Naito shouted.

"...Naito?"

Cue an oblivious grin from the redhead. "Yes, _-chan?"

"DIIEEEE!"


	4. Valentine's Day

Alright! Last drabble to upload today, and I'm back to staring at my blank essay paper! *CHAAA!*

I love the first half of this one so much because I experience it every year D: In fact, most of my stories have no emotion because I can only write from a bitter single's point of view... but I'm okaaaay... I have my cat.

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day- The day of <em>amour<em>, when lovers got to share a special, romantic day together; when married couples could spend the whole day cuddling with each other; when hopeful teens could confess while knowing that it was _**the**_ day of love.

It made you sick.

Really, who came up with this stupid holiday anyways? It was just an excuse to splurge hard-earned money on expensive, tasteless chocolates and extremely over-priced jewellery that no self-respecting girl would be caught dead wearing.

And not to mention the holiday figure was an overgrown baby in a diaper who shot arrows at people's butts.

Seriously. What the heck.

Maybe it was because your apathetic heart had never found a person whom you could truly trust to give your heart. Perhaps it was the sight of seeing the love stuck couples holding each other and knowing that you didn't have anyone to hold you in the same manner.

Either way, you hated Valentine's Day.

But when an attractively wrapped box of chocolates and inaudible mutters were tossed your way, and a tall form in black holding tonfas walked away from your line of vision, a small smile curled your lips.

"Thanks, Hibari-san..."

**_Maybe _****_Valentine's_****_ Day _****_isn't_****_ so_****_ bad_****_ after_****_ all._**


End file.
